dothackfandomcom-20200223-history
Kuhn
Kuhn (クーン) is a male Steam Gunner and the Epitaph User titled "The Propagation". He is the former Vice-Guildmaster of Kestrel, the founder of Canard, and is currently a member of Raven and the organization "G.U." He enjoys flirting with the female players of The World R:2. Online Appearance Kuhn is an elegant-looking man with long, blue hair and hazel eyes. His character is dressed in a richly decorated yellow and tan outfit. As a Steam Gunner, he wields a large bayonet-equipped rifle in combat. Personality Kuhn is very cheerful and optimistic, but has a strong sense of justice. Though he acts like a womanizer, he cares deeply for his friends. He dislikes putting others in danger but he respects the strength of people such as Haseo and is willing to work with him. As the second player to activate his Avatar, he has gained almost complete control over Magus, who he affectionately calls "My Magus". Offline Basic Info In real life, Kuhn is a 24-year-old man working part time at an arcade. His flirtatious attitude online hides a trouble with forming relationships in the real world. He confesses to Haseo that the only serious girlfriend he ever had was in high school. History 170px|thumb|Kuhn in Roots. .hack//Roots Kuhn first appeared in Roots after he was ordered by Phyllo to teach Tabby and the newbies, Cashmere and Wool, how to play the game correctly. Inspired by this, he decided to create a Guild named Canard to teach and train newbies. Gaspard and Silabus soon joined this guild, becoming very close with Kuhn. However, while adventuring alone, Kuhn was attacked by an AIDA. This attack caused Magus to appear from his character. Realizing that his Avatar had awoken, Pi appeared and met with him. Revealing Tarvos to him, she told him that he possessed a dangerous power inside of his character that she could teach him to control. Fearful that Silabus and Gaspard would get involved in such a dangerous thing, Kuhn had no choice but to leave the Guild and join Pi and Yata in Raven. Before leaving, he gave leadership of the Guild to Silabus. Kuhn was soon taught how to control his Avatar by Pi and sent to battle AIDA with her. He was also told that the infamous PKKer The Terror of Death possessed an Avatar as well. Realizing that Haseo would need help he contacted Silabus and told him to help out Haseo should he ever run into him. Though Silabus wondered why a player of Haseo's power would need his help, he agreed. thumb|150px|left|Kuhn in GU+. .hack//GU+ Kuhn first appears after he rescues Haseo from an AIDA infected Bordeaux. Summoning Magus, he cleanses the AIDA from her character. Pi appears shortly afterwards and introduces him as a member of G.U. She explains that Haseo has a similar entity hidden inside of him. Assigned as Haseo's partner, Kuhn travels with him to the Lumina Cloth Arena. There, they notice Endrance summon Avatar Macha. Kuhn tries to talk Haseo out of fighting Endrance, but Haseo ignores him. Kuhn can only watch from the sidelines as Haseo's Skeith fights against Endrance's Macha. .hack//G.U. Games In Rebirth, Kuhn saves Haseo and Atoli from an AIDA that attacks them at the Lost Ground Indieglut Lugh. In doing so, he reveals the existence of Avatars to Haseo, and brings him to see Yata. Kuhn helps Haseo train to release his power, though Haseo can't awaken it until his Arena fight with Bordeaux during a tournament. Kuhn and Pi enter the same tournament as part of a mission from Yata to investigate Endrance, the reigning Champion. Kuhn is implied by Yata to be a more "awakened" Epitaph PC than Haseo. When Haseo begins to use his newfound power recklessly on other PCs, and scoffing at Kuhn when he tries to warn him of the consequences, Kuhn resolves to teach him a lesson. When Kuhn and Haseo eventually square off in the tournament, he easily outpowers Haseo, causing him to turn to Skeith for help. Kuhn calls Magus, and the two Avatars do battle. However, as Haseo is giving into his hate and relentlessly beating up Magus, Skeith slowly takes over, until a powerless Haseo is forced to watch as Skeith brutally mauls one of his friends. Skeith ends his rampage by Data Draining Kuhn, causing Haseo to finally understand the danger of the Avatars. However, it is afterwards revealed that it was not Kuhn that Skeith kills, but rather a duplicate made through Magus's special "Propagation" ability--the ability to copy data. When Haseo learns of Atoli's disappearance, Kuhn goes with him, and together they fight and defeat Tri-Edge. Trivia *The Bayonet Kuhn starts out with is the Water Bayonet. *Hiroshi Matsuyama has stated that he is a character from the first series, and thus he is highly thought to be Sieg. *Other evidence points to Kuhn being Sieg, such as how on the Terminal Disk it is mentioned that Sieg was one of the first to be involved with project G.U. Kuhn was the first to activate an avatar, "The Propagation."In an e-mail chain he mentions being in the hospital, and in another e-mail he mentions having a girlfriend with "Well Kept Eyebrows." A slightly obvious hint at Mai Minase. category: GU Games Characters category: Steam Gunners category: Roots Characters